


don't the guilty die?

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	don't the guilty die?

if i am guilty, don't the guilty die? waste away like those forgotten. guilty guilty guilty says the judge. don't think about yourself, they say, think about the others. don't care about yourself hidden under words. guiltripping guiltridden it is not my fault i feel what i feel but yet it is.

i am guilty.

and the guilty are hung.


End file.
